Episode 6: The Other Half
Episode 6 takes place after Green Link hurries to find Red. It is the second episode of the Story Arc. It holds the most refrences to date and is the craziest episode of the series. It was made on December 16, 2008. We see Green Link searching all over Hyrule for Red, and finds him trying to get in Hyrule Castle to complain to the King about the Milk prices. Soon after finding Red, Green manages to convince "The Knights who play Wii" to let them in. Green then proceeds to tell the King of Zelda's predicament. Soon after, Red starts a fight with Green in which the King stops. Right after, the King offers a reward for Zelda's rescue: Whoever brings Zelda back to the King shall have anything they desire. This causes another fight because Red wants to win Zelda as a prize (Rape Zelda), to which Green objects. causing a fight that expands to Episode 7. Meanwhile at the Twilight Ream, Vatti holds an assembly with his minions to explain a plan involving his newest minion: Tingle! This plan is to clone Tingle, leave them in all the dungeons, have them sell Dungeon Maps to the Links at a ridiculsouly high price (9,999 Rupees) so that they are trapped in any of the dungeons. Dark Link soon points out a flaw in Vatti's plan: The Links may get through the dungeons without a map. This flaw frustrates Vatti, but Dark Link has a new plan: Vatti should interrogate Zelda about Link's weaknesses and for him to use Octorocks as means to make Zelda talk. After this, Dark Link orders the monsters to meet him outside. Vatti interrogates Zelda and uses Octorocks, but fails to get any information because Zelda uses Din's Fire on Vatti. After she transforms Anime-Style into Shiek, she leaves the palace. Dark Link's meeting is revealed as a plot to invade Hyrule. The monsters leave him due to Vatti promising them a monster feast in Subrosisa, so they leave. Dark Link then clones himself and goes on to invade Hyrule with his clones. Zelda is found out and taken back into captivity by Vatti's minions. Dark Link succeeds in invading Hyrule, ending the episode. Refrences Made: 1) The Story Arc card uses a style from Majora's Mask 2) The Knights who play Wii makes a refrence to The Knights who say Ni from Monty Python and the Holy Grail. The 3 questions joke also got used from Monty Python and the Holy Grail. 3) Green's objects Red's idea of Zelda Phoneix Whright style. 4) Green and Red's fight comes from the film: Bridget Jones: the Edge of Reason. 5) The intro used in this episde was inspired by the SNES game: Gundam Wing Endless Duel 6) Zelda's powers of Din's Fire comes from Super Smash Brothers 7) Zelda thinks Ganon is a better villan due to Ganon being the villan more often than Vatti 8) Zelda's explanation of her friendship with Link refrences the fact that in some games, they are childhood friends, while in other games, they are strangers. 9) Zelda's transformation into Shiek was a spoof on many anime style transformation scenes - long and tedious. 10) When Vatti thretans Zelda using Octorocks, it loosely refrences Tentacle Rape from Japan. 11) When Shiek bumps into the guards, their "attraction" over Shiek refrences the confusion of Shiek's gender. 12) Vatti's quote "Man, this rose has thorns." is taken from one of Snake's codecs in Super Smash Bros. Brawl. 13) The portal is from Chrono Trigger. 14) Dark Link's killing of a minion along with the script of the event totally refrences a moment from the movie, 300 (specifically the bit involving the line "THIS IS SPARTAAA!"). 15) Shiek's quote "My gosh, that was so predictable." comes from the fact that this 300 refrence is overused. 16) Dark Link shares his clonning ability with Naruto. 17) Another 300 refrence was used - Tonight, we dine in Subrosia. This refrences the line "Tonight, we dine in Hell" from 300. 18) Dark Link's quote "Oh my god, Hotness, I want to bang you" comes from Metal Gear Awesome. 19) Dark Link's All your Hyrule belongs to us! refrences the "All your Base" gag. 20) On Vaati's slideshow, the Over 9000 joke was used (specifically the bit where the Tingle clones selling dungeon maps for 9,999 Rupees_. The Over 9000 joke comes from Dragon Ball Z. 21) In Hyrule Castle, Red says "Screw the money, I want the Princess!". This is a refrence to Yu-gi-oh Abridged Series, a parody of Yu-gi-oh.